Pomegranate
by Marguerite Blakeney
Summary: What do you get when a goddess trapped by overprotection crosses paths with an alienated god? Why, the myth of Hades and Persephone, of course. Not that the title didn't give this one away...
1. The Abduction

A/N: Ok, so… this is my first fanfiction. I am well aware of my shortcomings as a writer, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. You can even tell me that my writing sucks if that's how you feel about it, though I sincerely hope that is not the case. Whatever your opinion, I ask only that you take a few moments to share it with me, and perhaps your reasoning behind it. With that being said, I would like to add that I do not now, nor have I ever owned the classical gods, and I certainly never intend to do so. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. And now, without further ado, I give you

Pomegranate

The earth has always captivated me- the warmth of sunlight, the rhythmic rain, the cool blue shade of the shadow of Mount Olympus. But most of all I adore the flowers, the bright, delicate fabric of my world. The fields and forests surrounding the great mountain were my home; I loved them, and I desperately wanted to escape them all.

I, Persephone, daughter of Demeter and the mighty Zeus, sat surrounded by wood nymphs, contemplating my loneliness. The chain of daisies in my lap was long forgotten as I stared unseeingly out at the horizon. Not that my companions would notice; as long as their lady was occupied in a safe and quiet manner, they were more or less indifferent to me. I snorted. _I could be strangling myself with these daises for all they care, as long as I was quiet about it. _But I, as well as my attendants, knew this really wasn't true. Demeter would bring a fate worse than death to anyone who allowed such harm to come to her precious daughter, and none of my "friends" were willing to take such a risk for so much as a few moments of privacy.

And so it came to be that I was driven away by the very forces meant to keep me forever. I knew Mother loved me and wanted only to protect me, but I had caught too many glimpses of the world outside of my own to want exclusion from it. There were endless possibilities that I could not even begin to imagine, and quite a few that I easily could. I wanted, almost more than anything, to learn to swim. How glorious it would be to wade into one of my precious streams past my calves without some worrying nymph to shoo me away! But I pushed such thoughts from my head; my opportunity had not yet arrived, and in the meantime, dwelling on the subject could easily lead to unwanted and rather unfortunate speech, which, in turn, would likely result in my inability to even look at a stream ever again.

"My lady, should we not return to your mother? Lady Demeter will surely be waiting, and you know you are expected tonight on Olympus." The nymph had made a simple enough suggestion, but I well knew that it was in no way a matter of choice. Sighing heavily, and careful to disguise my annoyance, I rose and headed for Demeter's temple.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Both mortals and gods alike look upon the Underworld with a mixture of displeasure and wonder; it is, indeed, a mysterious place, and its Lord has worked hard to keep it that way. I, Hades, by that fateful short straw, had been bound to rule over the dead for all eternity. I had not viewed it as a sentence, however- I was no less powerful than my brothers, and arguably more so, as their impermanent realms would all eventually pass into mine. Besides, my kingdom rather suited me. I found my home to be anything but dim; the Elysian Fields are, to be sure, as breathtaking as any worldly landscape, and I am wealthier than all of my siblings combined. But my pretense of darkness took its toll.

The premise had started innocently enough; I had never quite gotten along with the rest of the inhabitants of Mount Olympus, preferring a reserved manner over their bacchanals and intelligent conversation over the more, shall we say, physical pursuits of the ruler of the gods. I convinced myself that by keeping to myself, I had the best chance at avoiding their scrutiny and ridicule. And I had been right; after years of feeding the rumors of a cold kingdom with a cold ruler, I found myself exactly where I had, presumably, wanted to be: alone.

Unfortunately, solitude was not quite the wonder I had hoped it would be. To be sure, I did not miss the vanity of Apollo or Zeus's booming inquiries as to when I would take a wife. _Why? So I might squander mine as you do yours, brother?_ And I certainly appreciated the opportunity to rule my own kingdom as I saw fit. But Athena's wisdom I did miss, and, more and more, I found myself wishing only for contact with another being. My shades were, of course, my companions, but someone living and breathing would be nice occasionally. The corners of my mouth curved into a small smile. Tonight, on Olympus, there would definitely be living and breathing. Surely there would be someone there willing, or foolish, enough to speak with the Dark Lord. _But please, may the Fates not allow it to be Apollo. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Remind me again, Mother, _why_ this is necessary," I sighed, leaning onto my hand, only to be jerked back to a straight position by the fair Demeter, who was occupied with pinning my hair up, and doing so rather painfully. "Somehow I doubt that anyone is going to care about my hairstyle." _Or be sober enough to remember it._

"Ah, my dear, that is where you are wrong," she said, smiling wryly. "Appearance, I'm afraid, is rather important. Besides, your fath- Zeus will be expecting you to be presentable."  
Mother was, of course, right- it had been years since I'd seen my father, due in no small part to Hera's hostility toward me. I had been but a child on my last visit to Olympus, and I would be lying to myself to say that I was not nervous. Indeed, I was shaking as Mother began to pull a white shift over my head, as much from nerves as excitement. Who knew? Perhaps tonight I might find someone who was interested in more than following the satyrs or keeping me under lock and key. Someone who knew of, was part of, the elusive outside world.

Olympus was different from the way I remembered it- smaller, perhaps, but no less enchanting. Mother and I were greeted rather coolly by Hera (surprise, surprise), but Zeus was anything but disinterested. "My dear, how you have grown!" I remember him booming, going on to speak of my blooming beauty, or some such rubbish. Hera was pointedly displeased, and I could feel both of their gazes on me as I retreated from the dais.

The other gods and goddesses were mildly interested in me for a time, but one by one they became bored and moved on to more promising pursuits, no doubt driven off by my endless questions. So much for finally being able to get a glimpse of the world. In frustration, I excused myself from the festivities, as my mother was nowhere in sight. If I couldn't find someone to tell me of the world, then perhaps I could find a bit of it on my own.

Wandering the palace's passages, though at first slightly thrilling, soon became rather dull, and I was about to give up and head back to the feasting when I heard an all too familiar voice. My heart stopped, before I realized that Mother was not actually in the corridor, but rather on the other side of a cracked door not far behind me. Positioning myself in the shadows, I pressed my ear against the doorway. Perhaps my search for adventure was not so futile after all.

"Demeter, dear sister, I must say that our daughter has turned out to be quite the beauty, don't you agree? And she is pure, yes? Of course. Have you put any thought toward marriage for the girl? A flower such as she should not be wasted. I have often thought that Apollo would make a fine match…"

Apollo, indeed! I had heard stories of the god's exploits from my nymphs, none of which made me particularly inclined to want to marry him. Still, the thought of marriage was vaguely exciting; surely then I would not be watched over like some helpless babe. My slight annoyance at Zeus's choice, however, was nothing in comparison to my mother's wrath.

"Marriage!" she all but screeched. "How could you even propose such a thing? Why, Persephone is but a child- she is not ready to be sent out on her own. Besides, I could not bear to part with her; my daughter is my entire world. No, no, there shall be no talk of sending her away from me."

Although I wasn't surprised at my mother's words, I still saw red. How dare she call me a child! Surely she could see that I was no longer the carefree little girl who wanted nothing more than to skip and sing and play. I was curious, and while I may have been ignorant of many things, I was no fool. A child! Such was my anger that I did not notice the pair approaching the doorway until they were almost upon it. Wild with panic, I took the only escape route that I could see, diving through a curtain and onto one of the many balconies of the palace. I held my breath for an eternity until I could be sure that they were gone, sighing in relief when I knew I was safe. But as I turned to lean against the balcony's railing for support (as my knees had suddenly become quite weak), I was met not with carved stone, but a tall, dark mass and a pair of piercing eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I had seen the girl once before, when she was young. The daughter of Demeter had been a bright child, to be sure, but nothing in comparison to what she had become. I had watched Persephone and her mother as they entered the court, and my breath had caught; she was beautiful, but beyond that there was an air of intelligence and honest curiosity about her that was captivating. She positively glowed. It occurred to me that I was waxing poetic about her, and that I had better put a stop to it before I began to spout sonnets or something else equally embarrassing. Still, I could not help but watch her, surely unnoticed in my quiet corner. When she left the banquet I felt the need to follow her, though I told myself that my trip through the corridors and onto the balcony were merely in pursuit of some quiet. The night air did do me some good, and I was about to return from my hideout when she, of all people, should join me. There are dozens of balconies at the Olympian palace, and yet we both managed to choose the same one. Ah, irony. Or, perhaps, as the poetic part of my mind insisted, it was fate.

If I was surprised to see her, then I appeared to be the last thing that she ever expected to find in front of her. Her eyes grew wide in shock (and what I hoped was not horror), though she tried rather unsuccessfully to hide her astonishment. I was opening my mouth to introduce myself, however, when her ability to speak suddenly and brokenly came rushing back. "I- I am, er…My name is Persephone, daughter of Demeter," she stated quickly, bowing stiffly and at such a sharp angle that I had to step back to avoid being hit in the chest by the top of her head.

"And I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld," I replied with a calmness that surprised me. "To what do I owe the honor of your company this evening, Persephone?"

"I, well, the thing is, there was… I just wanted some fresh air… and, uh, you see," she faltered, and I raised my eyebrows at the obvious cover. "Oh, alright, fine. I had to come out here to escape my mother and Zeus. I'm sorry if I disturbed you." She sounded almost angry.

I laughed aloud at the thought of her ever disturbing me. "Oh, no, it's quite alright. Though I can't imagine what you would have to run from."

"Of course not," she laughed, but it was not a happy sound. "I'm sure _you_ have the freedom to come and go as you please, without someone watching over you every second of every day. You probably can't even imagine wanting freedom, if only for a few moments, as much as the air you breathe." Her voice was far too bitter for one so young.

"I'm sorry," I breathed. "Perhaps…"

"No, no- I should be apologizing." She was suddenly quiet. "That was uncalled for."

Taking her chin gently in my hand, I forced her downcast eyes to look into mine, an action that surprised me as much as it did her. "Don't apologize for wanting freedom; it's only natural, and you certainly have the right to be irritated by being caged." I offered a small smile, which she returned. I felt my heartbeat quicken as I reluctantly lowered my hand. _Here we go again. _

She turned away from me to lean her arms on the railing, and we slipped into a companionable silence. I had forgotten the peace that comes from being this close to another person, though it was possible that I had never known it at all. In any case, when she spoke again some minutes later, the sound of her voice was somewhat surprising. "What is it like?" she asked, smiling at the strangeness of her own question. "That is, being free…"

"I don't know that it can be described, Persephone." The name felt sweet on my lips, or so that stubbornly poetic corner of my brain claimed. "But I think it can be shown. Tell me, what are your feelings toward stargazing? We would have to leave the palace, of course, to have a proper view, but as you do not seem to have anything against sneaking around, that shouldn't be a problem."

She grinned broadly and her eyes shone. "Now, I told you before, I was only seeking _fresh air. _With that being said, which way to the nearest exit?"

"Escaping" into the fields outside Olympus was not difficult, though I did not say as much for Persephone's sake; she treated the affair as her greatest adventure. Though as the child of Demeter, being anywhere without supervision was, in all likelihood, a great excitement. "I have looked on the heaven thousands of times before," she breathed. "But never have the stars shined brighter than on this evening." _So, Hades, you are not the only divine poet after all. _

I whistled lowly into the night to summon my chariot; surely if she found the stars so enchanting, the sight of their light blurring with speed and the feeling of wind in her hair would sweep her off her feet. Besides, I had something in store for this Persephone. Once she overcame her surprise at their arrival, my two black steeds did delight her, though she showed no inclination to go for a ride. "My lady, may I?" I asked, stepping into the chariot and holding out my hand. "I promise no harm will come to you," I reassured, noticing her wary look, "not while you are with me."

She took my hand, though there was still some fear behind her eyes. I took the reins, holding my arms around her. "Now, Persephone, this is it. Looking your fear straight in the eyes and beating it- that is freedom," I whispered. She shivered and held tightly to my arm, but nodded, and I signaled to the horses.

When they began to run, I could feel her tense, and was willing to guess that she was not breathing. I leaned forward so that she could her me say, "Open your eyes," and my idea must have been correct, for in a few moments she relaxed her grip on my arm. She even began to laugh, truly and warmly, and not at all like the bitter girl who felt trapped from all sides. She was still laughing when I pulled the chariot to a stop, though she turned to face me.

"That- that was- There really are no words," she gasped, holding her stomach and beaming. "Thank you." She rested her forehead on my shoulder while she regained her breath, and I could feel the tears from her laughter through my tunic. I was about to reply when a voice came drifting over the field from the mountain; the sound of Demeter, concerned and angry, was unmistakable. Persephone groaned, without raising her head. "I don't want to go back there."

My next action would later be called into question by many, though I have yet to regret it. In any case, I didn't give much thought to my reply, saying only, "Then don't," before I wrapped my arms tightly about the stunned Persephone as I gave the signal to my horses and willed the earth to open beneath us, sending the chariot speeding into the Underworld.


	2. The Decision

**A/N: **Wow! First of all, I would like to thank my reviewers- the support and suggestions are truly appreciated. Also, I apologize for any confusion the POV changes may have caused (congrats to those who picked it up!). You see, I originally had breaks between the two characters, but they didn't upload the way I'd planned. Hopefully I have it fixed this time around. And now, on to Chapter 2:

When I finally opened my eyes, I was met only with the dark fabric of Hades' tunic. Still somewhat stunned from my abrupt trip to who-knows-where, it took me a few moments to regain enough composure to turn and take in my surroundings. As I did, and realization of my whereabouts dawned on me, I pulled roughly away from the arms that still encircled me. "Why, this is…. This is the Underworld! Why did you bring me here?" I demanded, stumbling uncertainly from the chariot.

"I… you… you said you didn't want to go back to your mother…" he faltered, eyes wide. He looked as shaken as I felt.

"Well, yes, I suppose I did say that." I laughed, a bit uneasily. "All you are guilty of is taking me at my word. But, really, Mother will be worried. So I'll just be returning now." As I turned, I was confronted with a series of passages, each equally daunting, and I silently cursed myself for closing my eyes during the journey. "Um…. which way is out?"

"I wouldn't recommend that," he said evenly, having evidently regained his footing. "The way into and out of my kingdom is designed to… prevent unwanted guests. You would surely lose your way without a guide."

"Then lead me," I replied, becoming increasingly nervous about the whole situation.

"No."

I was taken aback by his frank refusal. "What do you mean, 'no'? I demand that you take me home this instant!" I stomped my foot for emphasis, vaguely aware through my distress that the act was extremely childish.

"I shall do no such thing," he said, almost smiling. "You said that you wanted freedom, and-"

"And you imprison me! If you intend to keep me here against my will, then you are no better than Mother!" I yelled, outraged. _How did this happen? I thought I'd found my freedom…_

He looked at me with a strange, hurt expression. "My lady, if you will only hear me out…"

But I would have none of it. "No! I refuse. And if you will not help me, then I will find my own way back to the earth," I spat as I turned away, running down the nearest corridor as fast as my feet could carry me, the sound of my heart beating drowning out all else.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

My heart dropped like a stone into my stomach as I realized that the passage she had taken would lead her straight to Tartarus. The confusion and anxiety of a moment before melted into pure panic as I ran after her. _Why? Why did she have to run? _I fought back a spark of anger at the girl; did she not hear me when I told her what an incredible folly it would be to try to navigate the passages of the Underworld alone? But I would have to be angry later. If I didn't catch her before she reached Tartarus… No, I would not think of that.

_Of course, you wouldn't be in this situation if hadn't brought her here in the first place. _Why _had _I done it? Acting on impulse was not something I was used to, and if this was the result, then I never intended to do so again. Persephone had every right to be angry at me- to her, I was nothing more than a kidnapping stranger. But there had been something else there, I was certain; she had seemed so sincere when she'd thanked me, when she'd rested her head against my shoulder. And I had meant what I'd said about not letting anything happen to her, though where the promise had come from I still didn't know. _And that promise is about to be broken if you don't get to her soon_. I picked up my speed as I neared the gates to the home of damned souls, and realized I was not in time to stop her from entering

Hoping for a glimpse of white against the bleak landscape, I gazed quickly around as I came to a stop. A new wave of panic hit me as I realized that she probably had no idea what she had gotten herself into; a fool she was not, to be sure, but Demeter had no doubt sheltered her from these things, and desperate shades were dangerous to the unwary. And some of _them_ were fools, and it was very unlikely that they would have a problem with seeking revenge against anyone who came their way. I, their lord, could easily subdue them, but Persephone? She was strong, but surely she could not fend off so many at once. Suppressing a frustrated cry, I couldn't tell if I was imagining the faint group in the distance, until I heard the shriek coming from the same direction.

Taking off running again, I could make out a dozen or so shades congregating in a circle; their center of attention, I was horrified to discover, was Persephone. "I've already said this once- let me pass!" she demanded of the apparent ringleader. She made to brush past him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"And why would the pretty lady want to do that?"

Persephone recoiled from the icy touch, jerking her arm away and taking a few steps back into another shade who attempted to encircle her waist. "Indeed, pretty lady," he sneered at her, his blue pallor almost glowing in the dim light.

She escaped his grasp as well, but the circle was quickly closing in on her. Fear filled her eyes as she fully realized the gravity of her situation. It was time for me to step in.

"Enough!" I roared, making my way roughly to Persephone's side. "Get back! You shall all receive your just rewards for this episode, I assure you. Now, I suggest you disperse before I decide to make any examples."

The troublemaking shades disappeared one by one into the shadows, though their leader lingered a bit longer. "It is as you say, master," he said before going to leave, a decidedly wicked look in his eyes. He attempted to brush Persephone's shoulder as he passed, but I caught on first, grabbing him by the back of his tunic and hissing "I said _go_," before pushing him in the other direction. Once I could be sure that he had truly left, I took the shaken Persephone by the hand and led her to the safety of my palace. Neither of us said a word.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I was keenly aware of the passages we took in silence, keeping my promise to myself to keep my eyes open. Were it not for this determination, and some last shred of pride that would not allow me to cry openly, I might have given myself over to sobs; indeed, as much as I hated it, stray tears were beginning to run down my face. I thanked Zeus that Hades was leading me, and could not see my weakness. Hades. What would have happened to me if he hadn't come to my aid? I shuddered at the thought- I was still unbearably cold where the shades had touched me. Having put most of my energy into setting one foot in front of the other, I only dimly recognized that we had reached the inside of the palace.

We stopped abruptly in a well-lit corridor, and Hades released my hand as he turned to face me. "That was an extremely foolish thing to do," he began in a harsh voice, "and I don't think I need to elaborate on what might have happened had I not followed you. Did you not think-" he paused, his eyes softening, evidently having noticed the tearstains on my face. "No, I don't suppose you did," he said, this time more gently. "Perhaps now that you have proven my advice about the passages of the Underworld to be sound, we might discuss the present situation. Would that be acceptable?"

I nodded my consent, not trusting my voice to be steady. "I brought you here because you said that you did not want to return to your mother; it was an impulsive act, I know, and given the choice to change my decision," he breathed deeply, "I would do no such thing. You said you wanted freedom, and I believe you- I can still see it in your eyes. I believe you can find that here, away from Demeter and the nymphs. But I would certainly never keep you here against your will, for you are no prisoner, nor are you a child. Therefore I leave the decision to you; you are free to go whenever you wish, and I will return you to the Earth this minute of that is your desire. The choice is yours."

I stared at my hands for a moment before looking up at Hades. Would I accept his offer? Could I even trust this man? Yes, I decided, he could be trusted, though I did not recognize the feeling that told me so. Still, the decision to stay or go was a heavy one. Being without my mother, while exhilarating, was nerve-wracking. And I had certainly never been allowed to make such a big decision for myself before. The freedom to choose… the idea of it made me dizzy with bliss. "Since the choice is mine," I began, my voice finally clear, "I choose to stay, for now."

He grinned, and I almost laughed at the sight of the remote Lord of the Underworld looking so boyish. "In that case, I imagine you're rather curious about the place. I'm afraid the official tour will have to wait for tomorrow. For the moment, I'll just show you to your room." He gestured down the hallway, and we resumed walking; this time, I was at his side. "I think you will find the Underworld fascinating, though I ask that you don't follow any unfamiliar paths outside the palace by yourself. It would be safe to say that neither of us wants a repeat of this evening."

I shivered, and realizing that I had not already said so, replied with a quiet, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," he said lightly, not quite succeeding in disguising the edge in his voice. "Now, I will assign shades to your service in the morning. You'll be alright for tonight, I trust?"

"Of course," I replied, with another involuntary shiver. "… Shades, did you say?"

"Yes, shades perform all of the services here, and-" he trailed off, noting my concerned expression. "Persephone, all of the souls here are not like those you encountered in Tartarus. These, I assure you, will come straight from the Elysian Fields."

I nodded, inwardly reeling. _Oh, fates, that was Tartarus?_ "Will they be… that cold?" I asked, rubbing my wrist.

He looked taken aback, "They are not warm, as someone living, but certainly not- Ah! They touched you, didn't they? How could I have overlooked…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "Persephone, I _am _sorry. The souls of Tartarus do have a difference to them- a coldness. Fates, you must be freezing!" He searched about for something, hands on his shoulders, before heading off down the corridor at a run, muttering something along the lines of 'don't move.' He returned a few moments later holding an enormous tapestry in his arms and looking extremely pleased with himself. "In the absence of my cloak, which I seem to have misplaced, this will have to do," he said, setting the thing around my shoulders with a flourish.

"This is absolutely ridiculous. Thank you," I laughed, marveling at how much better I suddenly felt. We started down the corridor again, this time more slowly, as I was forced to waddle to avoid falling flat on my face.

Hades went on to tell me more of his kingdom, though I confess I was only half listening. My thoughts were occupied with the wonder of my newfound liberty, and with trying to avoid tripping over the trailing tapestry that was keeping me warm. So lost was I in my own reflections that I barely noticed we had stopped once again. "This is it," he said, opening the door for me to step into my new room. "And this is where I leave you. Until tomorrow, Persephone." With that he was gone, closing the door softly behind him and leaving me alone with my thoughts. I collapsed onto the sumptuous bed, still wrapped in the tapestry, the events of the day having finally overwhelmed me. Then came the laughter and the tears, all at once in a rush of emotion that I could do nothing to stop or even slow. So this was freedom. I wondered vaguely, as my eyelids became heavy, whether or not I was ready for it.


	3. The Library

**A/N: **My apologies for the long wait! The combination of school, being out of town, and a rather nasty sinus infection got the better of me, but I have returned, and managed to finish up this next chapter. Thank you again to all my lovely reviewers; you are deeply appreciated. Without further ado, chapter three:

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

How long it took me to fall asleep that night I could not say; if asked, my best guess would have been an eternity. Although my body ached for rest, my mind whirled as though it would never cease. I stubbornly tried to ignore it for a while, futilely attempting to push all thoughts of the day, of her, down and away. It was no use. It had been so long since someone living had been here to my Underworld that it threw off my entire being. I could practically feel her life radiating through the walls. But, no, that was silly- surely the presence of another person could not have such an effect.

But perhaps it was her. Persephone certainly did seem to have quite the impact on me; I couldn't remember ever acting so impulsively. I shook my head. _Well, if she didn't think you were a complete cad before, with the whole "kidnapping" business, then she's certain to find you foolish after that scene with the drapery. _No, no- she'd liked that. Hadn't she? I heaved a sigh; the female mind was nothing to try to analyze, especially at this time of night. Why was I so concerned about what she thought, anyway? I realized with a jolt that I probably should care a great deal. She was, after all, my guest. And we were, at least until she chose to leave, the only company the other would have. My chest constricted at the thought, as that stubbornly poetic part of my brain attributed the action to her sparkling eyes and warm laugh. That was the last straw; I was not returning to _that _train of thought. I flopped resolutely onto my back, intent on thinking about absolutely nothing and allowing my exhaustion to take over. This, however, did not last long, and I soon found myself fighting off images of a brilliant smile and a steadfast, trusting gaze. It was going to be a long night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I awoke not to sunlight, as I was accustomed, but to a gentle hand on my shoulder. "My lady," said a soft voice, "my lady, breakfast will be served in half an hour."

I cracked one eye open drowsily, wondering vaguely where I was. As the previous day's events came flowing back, I sat up quickly, suddenly very much awake. Or, rather, I attempted to sit up quickly; as I was still wrapped tightly in the tapestry, the effort nearly caused me to fall off the bed, much to the distress of the owner of the hand on my shoulder. "No, I'm quite alright, thank you," I assured her, disentangling myself and succeeding in rising from bed. The face that met mine was of a fair girl, not quite my height, who glowed a faint blue. She appeared to be about my age. _Or was when she died_, I reminded myself. Shaking off the creeping feeling that came with the thought, I asked her, "Shall I be taking breakfast in my room?"

"No, my lady. Your presence is requested in the dining hall by Lord Hades." She bowed slightly as I turned fully to face her. "When you are ready, my lady, I will help you dress, and lead you to breakfast."

"…dress?" I repeated, looking down at my white robes that were now sadly wrinkled. "I don't suppose I can wear this, can I? But I have nothing else…"

"Oh, don't worry, my lady, that has been taken care of," said the shade with a slight smile. "Why don't you go wash, and I will prepare your robes."

I nodded, turning rather dumbly in a circle until she directed me toward a screen, beside which lay a wash basin. When I had dressed, donning a soft blue garment that, though beautiful, was much less formal than anything mother would have deemed acceptable for the presence of the Lord of the Underworld (and thrilling at the image of the frown she would surely wear if she could see me,) the shade led me to a set of large, heavy doors. "This is where I leave you, my lady," she said, cracking one door slightly open. "Hades will be awaiting you within."

"Thank you," I replied, turning toward her. "Do tell me, though, before you go- what is your name?"

"Anna, my lady," she replied with a bow.

"Anna," I repeated. "Well, then, Anna, please call me Persephone." She might have protested, but I turned away before she could say anything, pushing the door further open and slipping into the room.

Looking up at the noise, Hades rose from the head of an enormous table when he noticed my presence. "Persephone," he smiled, "good morning! I trust you slept well." I nodded as he gave me a slightly perplexed look. "You can come sit, you know," he said as he gestured to the seat next to his.

I felt my cheeks redden as I realized that I had been standing in the doorway, gaping at the enormity of the hall. In all fairness, it was quite a sight, especially given the fact that my experience with palaces was limited to my few trips to Mount Olympus. In my embarrassment, I hastily stepped toward him, realizing too late that my robes were caught in the door. I was abruptly jerked back into the wood, my body making a loud _thump_ upon impact. I heard Hades laughing softly as he approached, and closed my eyes in mortification as my blush deepened.

"Here," he said, freeing my poor garment. "Now, let's try again. Would you care to take a seat?" He offered his arm and I accepted it, though I could not meet his gaze.

He pulled out my seat before taking his own. "Thank you… again… for everything," I said, dragging my eyes to meet his.

"Think nothing of it," he replied, with twinkling eyes. "And you needn't be embarrassed about your little incident with the doors. It was really quite… charming." His expression could only be described as a smirk. This did nothing for my blush.

"You have a lovely palace, from what I've seen," I said in an attempt to turn the conversation away from my blunder. "And the shade, Anna, is wonderful."

"I am glad you are pleased. I want only the best for you while you are here." _Oh, Zeus, at this rate my face will never be fair again. _"But you must be hungry. Apple?" He held the gloriously green thing out to me, and I took it eagerly.

Hungrily, I brought it up to my lips, but I was suddenly struck with a realization. "Hades… is it true that eating the food of the Underworld binds one to it forever?" I knew the answer well enough, but I wanted to hear it from him.

"Yes, it is." My raised eyebrows did not seem to faze him. "I suppose it's a good thing that apple isn't from the Underworld, then."

I gazed at the fruit skeptically. "Are you quite sure?"

Hades laughed. "I _am_ quite sure, thank you. I had food brought from the earth, as I assumed you had not decided to take up permanent residence here, and it is not my practice to allow my guests to starve."

I thanked him before taking a bite; it was _divine. _The back of my mind told me that, if he had lied, I had just sealed my fate. But something gave me the feeling this was not the case. At any rate, it was a good thing that Hades had told the truth, as he would have had quite the angry little goddess on his hands for the rest of eternity had he tricked me. And I think he knew it.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly enough, with Hades' occasional teasing comment, and my (often failed) attempts to keep myself from tossing things at him in retaliation. Ah, if only Mother could've seen me- threatening the Lord of the Underworld with an apple core! It was thrillingly unladylike. We could, I think, have spent the entire day in this fashion had he not made me an irresistible offer:

"Would you care to see the library?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When I saw the light in her eyes at the mention of the library, I knew I had made a good suggestion. This was confirmed when, upon our entrance, she gravitated to the scrolls with a sharp intake of breath. "Oh," she said, barely above a whisper, "oh, this is wonderful."

I stepped behind her, wearing a small smile. "The library here has everything you could possibly care to read: divine and mortal histories, poetry, mathematics, philosophy, and of course records of judged souls."

She nodded, murmuring something along the lines of "indeed" as she moved down the stacks, occasionally picking up a scroll to examine it, always with the glow of curiosity. Upon finding something promising, she sat at the small desk with what appeared to be an epic and began to read. I watched her for a while, transfixed by the way her auburn hair fell onto the page when she leaned forward, by the way her lips moved silently along with the words she was reading. The reasonable part of my mind, which was slowly loosing ground, was throwing a fit over this, but I was perfectly content with my occupation until it occurred to me that I was staring. Not wanting to be caught as such, and fairly certain that I would not be able to help it should I stay, I excused myself before heading toward the exit.

My words evidently shook her from her thoughts, as she looked up abruptly. "Oh, no, really… you don't have to leave on my account. It's quite alright… I mean… if you want to stay, that is."

"But my lady," I replied, with a smirk at her perplexed expression, "I do not want to distract you from your reading."

She looked down at the scroll, weighing my presence against her story. "Well, I suppose we could read it together. These words are practically begging to be spoken aloud." Her eyes, meeting mine, were imploring. How could I refuse?

"If you insist… I must confess, I haven't spent any amount of time on something that was not a record for ages." She grinned eagerly, gathering the scroll in her arms and holding out to me expectantly. "Oh, no- when you said 'we,' could read it, you didn't mean 'me,' did you?"

"You do have such a _lovely_ voice," she insisted. I might have bought it, had the twitching corner of her mouth not given her away.

"Now, see here, I am not about to- What _are_ you doing?- Hey!" Without quite being sure how it had happened, I found myself sitting in a chair with a bundle of parchment in my lap. Persephone was perched in a chair adjacent to my own, looking at me smugly.

"I'm so glad you agree. If you'll start from the beginning…" My protests were, evidently, futile. _Women._

She had been right about the words, however; they were written to be heard, not read. I could feel her eyes on me as I began, slowly at first. I soon caught the cadence, however, and the epic came to life in my voice. The story, as much as Persephone's rapt face, had trapped me now, and the hour for lunch came and passed without my noticing at all. It was only when a timid shade interrupted to ask where we would be dining that evening that either of us realized the time that had elapsed.

"Is it time to dine already, then?" she asked, caught between surprise and amusement. "Ah, but it was just getting good!"

"We won't be able to finish today, at any rate. We'd have to be served here, and take turns eating while the other reads," I replied, feeling my stomach turn over as she appeared to actually consider the suggestion.

"Well, your voice could use a break…"

"You can't be serious!" I insisted incredulously as she nodded. "You mean to tell me you haven't tired of this?"

"Not at all. Mother would never let me read such a thing… not that I didn't sneak a good war story in here or there. But I've never heard anything like this before. And you really do have such a nice voice…"

I saw how much in earnest she was, had seen the way the tale had brought out the life in her eyes. What else could I do? "You heard the lady," I said to the shade, though my eyes were fixed on Persephone. "We shall be dining in the library tonight." Her smile, I thought, might just blind me.

She took the scrolls from me eagerly, picking up where I had left off with as much feeling as ever I had. She barely registered the food that was brought to us; I had to practically wrench the epic from her hands and force her to eat something when I began to fear she would read straight through dinner as well. We finished close to the midnight hour, exhausted, slightly sore, and very, very happy. I had to all but carry the sleepy Persephone to her room, as though the energy with which she was listening had fled with the last word of the tale. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow, and I could not help but think how beautiful she was, having long since given up on squelching that persistently poetic portion of my head, which seemed to be growing by the minute.

This became a sort of routine for us over the next few days, though not quite to such an extreme. We would have breakfast together, and then she would go her own way while I attended to the affairs of my kingdom. The afternoons and evenings we spent together, usually in the library. Occasionally we would dine there, but more often we would crave conversation over oratory. In this way I came to know Persephone; how she was sometimes overly curious, how she hated to be considered childish, how she tilted her head a bit to the side when she was truly listening. I daresay she learned her fair share about me. As the days past, I looked forward to her presence more and more, and began to miss her when she was not there. And I soon realized, much to the dismay of that last poor rational corner of my brain, that I could no longer remember how I had gotten along without her.


	4. The Lesson

**A/N: **Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Chapter Four. Again, I would like to thank my lovely reviewers; your feedback is deeply appreciated. Enjoy!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I sat in the dining hall, picking aimlessly at a piece of bread and trying to ignore the pulsing, purple bruise forming on my arm. Archery, it would seem, did have its downside, and my poor arm was now bearing the brunt of a repeatedly released bowstring. It had been a fortnight since I first came to the Underworld, and an off-color appendage was not all I had to show for it. Indeed, I had learned more here in two weeks than my mother would have ever deemed appropriate. My head was positively spinning with "improper" knowledge from which she had kept me. Still, the lack of light was beginning to take its toll. For all of my newly found freedom, I was beginning to long for my green fields and warm sunlight as the luster of independence was wearing off. Truth be told, I missed my flowers.

Hades looked up when I sighed for the third time that afternoon. "Is there something on your mind, Persephone?" he questioned.

"Well, I- you see…" I broke off, realizing that any attempt to mask my twinge of homesickness would only end badly. "I _do_ miss the earth."

I saw worry mar his features for the briefest of moments before he replied, "My lady, if you are ready to return, I will keep my promise. But is it your life there that you miss or the earth itself?"

I fidgeted, contemplating his question. The lack of my mother's overbearing presence was definitely not the problem. Slightly embarrassed that I was about to admit an overwhelming need for buds and blooms, I met his eyes hesitantly and opened my mouth to answer him. Luckily, he seemed to understand my purpose as well as my embarrassment, as he cut me off before I could say a word.

"Come with me- I have just the thing."

Intrigued, I took the arm he offered me and followed Hades through a maze of corridors before he abruptly stopped. Then, much to my surprise, he covered my eyes with his hands, bidding me to let him lead me the rest of the way. We came to a stop a few minutes later, and my vision was returned in a sudden flood of light. The sight that met my eyes caused a strangled sound in my throat, from delight. "Hades! Hades, what is this place?"

He smiled, evidently well-pleased with himself. "This, Persephone, is the Elysian Fields, home of the worthy souls." Seeing me tense at the mention of shades- I still was not quite used to their presence- he continued quickly. "There is no need to fear them here; they will not come near you unless summoned."

Reassured, I turned in circles, trying desperately to take it all in. The light, though not of the sun, was bright and cheerful, if slightly surreal, and I ached to pull off my sandals and feel the grass between my toes. In the distance, a river flowed through the scattered trees. But most of all, there were flowers. They were not the bright array that earth's fields would have offered, but the pale blooms of asphodel comforted me supremely. Heaving a happy sigh, I flopped unto the ground, stretching out in near perfect contentment.

Hades looked torn between amusement and something I could not identify. "I take it you are pleased?" he inquired with a half-smile.

"Yes, very much so," I replied, holding out a hand to him.

"I am not coming down there," he insisted, mock-seriously. "That is where I draw the line."

"Fine then. But if you won't come down, please pull me up." I said, waving my outstretched arm. "I would very much like to explore."

Once I had regained my feet, I led Hades an expedition to examine my newfound haven, ending on the banks of the river. I regarded the water warily, before Hades explained that it, unlike the Styx, was not polluted with hate. I approached the edge with a mix of apprehension and elation, digging my feet into the soft sand, but not immersing myself past my ankles.

Hades approached my side, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Would my lady care to swim?"

"Oh, would I ever."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Having cast off my cloak, I stood waist-deep in the river, facing Persephone. She stood stock-still, her eyes transfixed on the flowing water. "I once promised you no harm would come to you while you are here," I reminded her. "That promise still stands, you know."

"I- I know," she replied, shaking her head. "I am ready."

She took the few steps it took to reach me tentatively, painstaking with the placement of her feet. I wrapped one arm around her waist and reached the other behind her knees in one movement, picking her up and carrying her into the deeper water. Everything below my shoulders was submerged; she would have been almost completely under at this depth. "Now," I began, "in a moment, I am going to let go of you. I want you to lean back as though you are lying down, and you will float. Alright?" She nodded sharply, her eyes closed tight. "Persephone," I said, suppressing a smile, "you are going to be _fine_. Now, here we go-"

I slowly slipped my arms away from her. She followed my directions perfectly and floated slightly away from me, her hair and robes fanning out around her in a swirl of auburn and deep violet. Her eyes snapped open suddenly with the realization that she was not, in fact, sinking to the bottom, and she grinned broadly.

"Well, look at you, a regular water nymph," I said, smiling as well.

"Hardly," she replied with a laugh. Soon we were both laughing, the sound echoing about the clearing.

She took to the water well, propelling herself around naturally, well pleased with herself. I vaguely wondered whether I would ever be able to pull her away from the river, before realizing that watching her swim, and the smile that it brought to her face, did not bother me in the least.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

We sat under one of the poplars lining the bank, our wet clothes having long since dried in the warmth of the false daylight. Now, the equivalent of twilight was falling, and a general bluish shadow was beginning to form around us. I smiled contentedly, falling back into the still-warm grass. "Thank you for today," I said, inclining my head in Hades' direction. "The change was just what I needed."

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself," he replied. "Perhaps we should break the pattern more often, yes?"

"I would like that. But tell me… what else _is_ there?"

"Well," he began, a bemused expression on his face, "you are, I believe, well-acquainted with the library." Here he paused to smirk. "You've taken to the bow and arrow… today was discovered Elysium... We could, I suppose, throw a ball, but if my memory serves me well, you are not overly fond of them…"

"I am not overly fond of them on _Olympus_," I corrected, not being able to stop myself from smiling at his grin. "I'm sure one here would be perfectly lovely. And I do love to dance."

"Then it is decided. Give me two days for preparation, and you shall have your dancing, my Lady."

"Excellent," I concluded, turning my eyes back upward. "Oh! Oh, Hades, are those _stars_?" The "twilight" had melted into night during our conversation. And although there was no moon, hundreds of twinkling stars, or so they appeared, were now faintly illuminating the ground and sending tiny dots of light dancing across the surface of the water.

"Not exactly," he answered. "One is unable to see the heavens from the Underworld. Those, Persephone, are twinkling diamonds." He raised his eyebrows and half-smiled at my surprise. "Such are the perks of my kingdom."

"Well, stars or no, they are breathtaking." I gestured to the ground next to me. "Come- when was the last time you truly watched them?"

He regarded me skeptically for a moment before joining me on the ground. We lay without a word for what seemed like hours, though it could have just as easily been a few minutes. I was beginning to fall into sleep when Hades spoke. "I-there is… I would like to-" he faltered, breaking our long silence. "Persephone, the truth is, I have never really watched the sky, just to look." He looked unsure for a moment more, then said softly, "Thank you."

Words suddenly failed me, and all I could think to do was to lay my hand over his. After a moment thus, he continued. "Before you came, life here was… dull, to say the least. You've brought so much, so much… _life_ with you." He sat up abruptly, turning slightly away from me. "Ruling the dead, with only shades for company… it could be quite… lonely."

I regarded him from my position on the ground before sitting up as well. His shoulders were slumped, and he was closely studying the ground at his side. With a deep breath, I took his hand back in mine. "You don't have to be alone to be lonely. I too knew isolation before I came here."

He turned to face me, and I was struck with the depth of his dark eyes so close to my own. My breath, as I released it, was shaking, and the small movement it caused in the dark hair hanging about Hades' face caused a rather odd sensation in my stomach. "Persephone," he whispered, the warmth from his own breath on my face causing my throat to go completely dry.

If I had, at this point, been able to form a coherent response, I am not sure if I could have turned the words into sound. But with eyes locked as they were, all I could concentrate on was trying to keep my heart from exploding within my chest. When he spoke again, I was sure that it would.

"Persephone," he breathed, leaning toward me ever so slightly. But, suddenly, something behind his eyes changed, and he looked quickly away. "It is late," he said, standing. "We should be returning." He held his hand out to help me up, and I accepted automatically. He led me back to my room without a word, both of us, no doubt, lost in thought.

I regarded myself in the vanity mirror after he had left, one all-consuming question looping through my mind: What, exactly, had just happened?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I paced through my chamber, agitated, long after I had left Persephone at her room. What, in the name of all that is decent, had I been _thinking_? She was my guest, for Zeus's sake! _Ah, you've done it now, Hades_. _What WILL she think of you?_

I ran a shaking hand through my hair. _First, you rant to her about being lonely, and then you try to kiss her! Really, what kind of message were you attempting to send? _It was the truth. For a moment, however brief, I had had every intention of kissing her. What must she think of me now? We had grown close during her stay in the Underworld, true enough, but I was old enough to be her father!

_But she is no child. And she surely didn't appear to be resisting you. _Ah, the return of my inner poet. I hadn't the energy left to fight it off. _You saw the look on her face. She wanted to kiss you just as badly. _

But that was ridiculous. No… we would just move on. She probably hadn't thought much of the whole thing, anyway. Tomorrow, it would be as though nothing had happened at all. Although I knew this was a lie, it gave me enough comfort to feel at least capable of sleep. Until, of course, a recollection hit me, and I was forced to sit heavily upon the bed, my legs refusing to support me any longer.

_Oh, dear Zeus, how am I going to dance with her?_


	5. The Dance

**A/N: **Hello again, my faithful readers. Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing; your comments are, as always, valued greatly. This segment of my little story was the most fun to write so far, and I hope that you enjoy reading it as much I as I enjoyed working on it. And now, without further ado, I give you chapter five:

"Now, my lady, patience is a virtue. An afternoon is hardly an eternity to wait," Hades reminded me, failing to hide his grin.

"That's easy for you to say," I mumbled under my breath, "All you have to do in throw on something clean and decent and you're set. I, on the other hand, have quite a bit more preparation ahead of me. Which I should probably begin fairly soon…"

"Ah, but you forget, Persephone," he continued, "that I have to attend to the final touches of out little party. And I'm afraid there is more left to be done than a shave and a change of clothes."

He had me there. The past two days had been hectic, to say the least. While the guest list was far from extensive (although I had been surprised at the number of shades in Hades' employ), organizing the food, music, and decoration in less than forty-eight hours was had kept us on our toes. But now, so close to the final product, all either of us could feel was excitement. There was, perhaps, some nervousness mixed into the anticipation, though neither he nor I would admit it. "Well," I said finally, as he stilled my tapping fingers for the umpteenth time, "I, for one, really must begin getting ready. Until tonight." I squeezed his hand in farewell, leaving the library in search of my chamber.

As much as I disliked being fussed over- especially by my mother- there remained a part of me that reveled in the ritual of dressing up. This part was steadily taking control as my excitement over the evening to come grew. Having washed thoroughly, I was sitting at the vanity running my fingers through my still-damp hair and waiting for Anna to pull it back into its customary braid. When she began, however, her hands were working in a decidedly vertical direction.

Evidently noticing the confusion on my face, she shook her head with a small smile. "Ah, but you are no girl tonight, my lady; braids will never do. Your hair is going up."

I gaped at her in the mirror before smiling broadly. "Up," I repeated, fingering my tresses. "Up, indeed."

The feat did not take her long, her fingers working deftly to wind my hair at the nape of my neck, intertwining asphodel blooms as they went. I was so busy regarding the effect and feeling very ladylike indeed that I did not notice the small box she had placed on the vanity until its contents were displayed in front of me. Witnessing my features register confusion for the second time, she chuckled. "Fear not, Persephone- I shall not make you into a lady of the night. But a little kohl, applied well, will enhance your beauty, not mask it."

I nodded my consent, trusting Anna to apply the stuff with taste. I had time for only a fleeting thought of how scandalous this all would be in my mother's eyes before she had finished, pulling me away from the mirror without so much as a glance at my appearance.

"Now, it is time for the dress."

The gown she held was simple, and breathtaking. I could feel the way the deep green fabric flowed as Anna draped the garment over me. The hue, I knew, would well complement my eyes. Finishing her work, she bid me to regard the finished product in the mirror. Stepping forward, I was unprepared for what I saw there.

The person I saw reflected in the glass startled me. There were creamy shoulders set off by dark draped silk, bright green eyes intensified by smoky kohl, and elegant hair interwoven with pale buds. It was the sum of all these, and so much more, that made my breath catch in my throat. I looked, for the first time in my life, like a _goddess_. I felt myself stand a bit taller with the thought; feeling so comfortable in my own skin was quite empowering.

Anna stepped behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Now, my lady, you are ready," she said with a small smile. Taking my arm gently, she guided me from the room. When we reached the corridor, however, she stepped behind me. In response to my puzzled expression, she only shook her head. "You know the way, my lady. You should be leading tonight."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Besides the rare crisis involving my kingdom or a relatively large blunder by one of my brothers, I was not particularly given to pacing. This evening, however, I could barely contain the urge to rise from my seat, having to content myself with nervously drumming my fingers on the table. Persephone would be arriving at any moment, and I couldn't help but to feel as though I had forgotten something terribly important. Would she appreciate the hall's decoration? Had I not been specific enough in the instructions for the food? Surely I had dressed too informally… Regarding my simple, dark clothes I was certain something had to be amiss; my boots, I could've sworn, were in desperate need of polishing. But these concerns, if any were real, came too late; in the midst of my worries, Persephone had arrived.

I rose as she entered, though I immediately wished I were sitting down. I had always thought her beautiful, but tonight… she had outdone herself, to say the least. My breath hitched as she came toward me, walking with an easy grace as though part of her knew her own radiance. I bowed slightly in acknowledgement, finding my tightened throat incapable of producing sound.

A look of worry crossed her face at this greeting. "Is something wrong?" she asked, running her hands down her sides nervously. _That_ was not helping the situation at all. I managed, I suppose, to eek out something negative in response before pulling out her seat and taking my own.

Dinner, mercifully, was served immediately. Everything was to her taste, or so she assured me. As for myself, I barely noticed the food. My mind was operating in genuine panic mode as I frantically tried to figure out what, exactly, would happen when we were no longer occupied with eating.

_Now hold on. This is Persephone, not some silly nymph or Olympian lush. The same girl who reads with you, whom you taught to swim… whom you almost kissed. _I let out a shaking breath and hoped she hadn't noticed. Really, I was being silly; the lady sitting across form me was simply Persephone, stunning dress or no. And if I couldn't pull myself together just because her hair looked especially nice, then I had no business ruling the Underworld. Or so I told myself.

We fell into an easy conversation about our latest epic as the music picked up and a few shades began to dance. Truth be told, Persephone did most of the talking while I nodded or shook my head at the appropriate times; I was too preoccupied with trying to convince myself that I was not noticing how the green of her dress brought out her eyes to contribute much else.

"Hades," she began, after a long lull in our 'discussion,' "let us dance." I silently recognized, as I took her arm to lead her toward the musicians, that all further resistance would be futile.

I could feel her stiffen as I placed a hand on her hip, and I wasn't sure if I should be flattered or incensed. In any case, my own heartbeat quickened when she laid her hand lightly on my shoulder, and I thought it might explode when I took her other small hand in my own.

At the start, I vaguely wondered if we would ever be able to dance for all the rigidity between us, but that fell away soon enough. Our stiffness was replaced by fluidity as we grew used to the idea of being so near to one another. Eventually, a banter of sorts developed, in relation to the dance; quick quips for the faster dances, and long, drawn-out words for the slower ones.

We were still dancing as the candles illuminating the hall began to reach their ends, casting a dim, shadowy light across the whole chamber. Almost all of the shades had returned to Elysium long before, and I could tell that Persephone was beginning to tire as well.

"Are you ready to call it an evening, Persephone?" I asked softly, squeezing her hand as we slowed to a stop. "You look rather tired."

"Oh, not at all," she insisted, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. We both laughed at her obvious lie. "But, really, Hades… it was a lovely evening. Thank you."

Her earnest eyes, meeting mine, made my heart skip a beat. "Oh, I assure you," I said, moving my hand from her waist to play with an asphodel bloom coming loose from her hair, "the pleasure was mine."

She closed her eyes, leaning slightly into my hand. "We should do this more often," she murmured.

"What, dance until our feet fall off?" I asked, giving a small laugh. "If you insist."

"No, no," she said, eyes still closed. "I mean _this_."

She brought her hand up from my shoulder, resting her palm on my jaw line as her thumb brushed my cheek, and I forgot, for the moment, how to breathe. "Persephone-" I began, but she cut me off, opening her eyes.

"Don't," she said, placing a finger over my lips to silence them. I breathed out, releasing the flower in my fingers so that my hand could rest fully on her cheek. She let her hand fall from my face, wrapping it around the back of my neck. Her action pulled me slightly forward, and suddenly I was kissing her.

The sensation was incredible; I could feel every part of me go numb and come alive at the same time. Unconsciously, I released her hand to wrap my arm about her waist, pulling her closer, and she wound her freed arm around my neck. I vaguely registered that my hand in her hair was probably mussing it considerably. It was this dose of reality that made me fully realize what I was doing, and I pulled away suddenly, grateful for the dim light that hid my red complexion.

"Persephone… I am sorry," I began, averting my eyes. I could not bring myself to meet her gaze, afraid of what it would hold. Confusion? Anger? Guilt? Betrayal? Oh, Zeus… that would break me. "That… that was out of line. I apologize. I- I hope that you can forgive me." I turned to go, attempting the exit the situation as quickly as possible. _Now, really, what made you think that would be a good idea? You've probably scarred the poor thing… Zeus, you'll be lucky if she's even still here in the morning. _

Trying desperately to ignore the pricking in the corners of my eyes, I stopped dead as I felt her hand on my arm. "Is that really what you think?" she asked, forcing me to turn toward her. I nodded, still not meeting her gaze. She, however, would have none of it. Taking her thumb and forefinger, she lifted my chin so that I was forced to look into her sharp green eyes. What I found there was not hurt, but… laughter. "You foolish, foolish man," she said, shaking her head slightly and smiling. She placed her hands on both sides of my face, pulling it down to her own. This time, she kissed me, and I could not have brought myself to pull away for anything on the earth, or below it.

The need for oxygen soon became apparent, however, and she ended the kiss slowly, bringing her forehead to rest against my own. "Persephone… are you sure?" I questioned shakily, still not entirely willing to believe that the creature in my arms could truly want me.

She scoffed. "You of all people should know that I am no child," she began, ignoring my protests at the implication. "Yes, I am _quite_ sure, thank you. Do I need to kiss you again to prove my point?"

The look in her eyes was completely sincere, and joy exploded in my chest with the realization that she was, in fact serious. "Well," I said, a smirk crossing my face as I pulled her closer, lifting her slightly off the floor, "I suppose I could use some convincing…" I saw her grin broadly before pressing my mouth to hers.

As much as I would have liked to have remained just as we were forever, reality has a way of sneaking up on a person when it is least convenient, and Persephone and I eventually found ourselves more overwhelmingly sleepy than passionate. I half-carried her to her doorway, where we were half-heartedly attempting to part. "Goodnight… my Persephone," I said, slipping in one last kiss to her lips before stepping back.

"Goodnight," she whispered drowsily as she placed her hand gently on my cheek.

I closed my eyes, turning my head slightly to kiss her palm. "Sweet dreams," I murmured, feeling her hand linger for a moment before falling away.

"Oh, yes," she said, finally retreating backward into her chamber. "Dreams shall be very sweet now, indeed."


	6. The Revelation

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the long wait. My life has been incredibly crazy lately; having experienced a death, a birth, exams, a monster research paper, and getting asked to prom within the space of a single month, I've barely been able to keep myself together, much less write. But I'm back now, and I can only hope this next chapter will be worth your wait. Thank you again to my much-appreciated reviewers. Please, enjoy:

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I sat in front of my mirror, absentmindedly brushing my hair. A fortnight had passed since the ball, and very little had changed in my daily routine. To be sure, evenings in the library were no longer solely spent in _reading_, but the basic structure remained; Hades would attend to his duties as Lord of the Underworld in the morning, and I was left to my own devices until he joined me in the afternoon. But this setup was now becoming increasingly tiresome. I sighed at my reflection, unable to deny that I felt Hades' absence more acutely than ever. The continuation of our daily habits had been fine when it was meant to prevent- quite futilely- the initial awkwardness of our affection, but the situation had changed. _I _had changed.

The gaze that I now fixed in the glass was unfamiliar, though by no means disagreeable. My eyes were definitely the same green, I decided, but they were no longer wide and wondering, as a child's. They were quieter and deeper, somehow. I shook my head at the thought- _Deeper, indeed._ Still, I felt as though I knew my own heart better than I ever had before, now that I was free to follow its impulses.

And I knew Hades, too. It amazed me how well I had learned to read him. A small gesture or a crease in his brow, which a few weeks before would have gone unnoticed, could now reveal his entire state of mind. Hades had proved himself, on many occasions, just as adept at recognizing my own subtleties. The idea had terrified me at first, but it had since turned into a pleasant sort of comfort. It was wonderful to be so understood, and I missed it when I was without Hades, even if it were for only a morning.

And so, I was determined to eliminate the bothersome separation. I brought up the subject later that morning at breakfast, taking his hand in my most persuasive manner and looking up at him through my eyelashes. It was an underhanded tactic, I knew, but I had found it was extremely useful in getting what I wanted. "Hades," I began, smiling softly, "I wish to speak with you about something."

"Yes, my Persephone?" he asked, giving me a look that made my stomach twist. "Please, speak your mind. But for Zeus' sake, look me in the eye while you address me; you can be quite distracting when you wish to be, you know."

I laughed softly at his bluntness, squeezing his hand. "Very well. You see, I have found that my mornings are becoming quite… long. And I was wondering- that is, I had hoped that perhaps, if you were not adverse to the idea, that I might, I might…" I trailed off as he raised his eyebrows, half in curiosity, half in concern. "Well, I thought that -maybe- I could accompany you in your work."

Hades chuckled at the idea. "Really, my dear, you are too sweet, but I don't want you to feel as though you have to-"

"I don't feel as though I _have_ to do anything," I said, cutting him off. "I want to see how your kingdom runs- I really, truly do- and besides," I paused, the realization of my sudden outburst catching up with me. "I miss you when you are not with me."

My breath caught as I met his gaze, his expression had changed so. "Persephone, are you in earnest?" he asked, almost breathlessly. When I nodded my assent, he closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat with a small smile. A moment later, he rose and came to stand behind me. He bent down, placing his hands on my shoulders and his mouth at my ear, saying, "I have some… business to attend to first thing this morning. But I promise, as soon as I return, you shall join me in the judging of the souls."

"Thank you, Hades. And don't be long."

"I won't be," he whispered, pressing a kiss to my cheek in farewell.

I sat back contentedly as he departed, smiling to myself. _This is very good indeed. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Standing outside the library door, I raised my hand to open it, but hesitated at the last moment. I knew Persephone was on the other side; I could hear her reading aloud. I knew I had told her that I would come for her when my business was finished, but I was so tempted to simply sneak away. It would be easy, really- I could just tell her that I had looked, but was unable to find her, and that I'd just decided to go on… No, no. She would never believe that I hadn't checked in the library, and I was almost certain that I would not be able to lie to her face. I sighed, running my hands through my hair in frustration. There was no way around it; I would have to bring her with me to judge the souls. She would not take an excuse, and I certainly could not avoid her forever. Besides, she could be extremely persuasive when she put her mind to it.

I did not doubt her judgment, to be sure. To the contrary, I had often thought that she would be perfect for the task And I certainly was not concerned that her disposition was overly delicate to deal with the fact of death, goddess of the spring or no. Still, there would surely be- No, I refused to think about that. Persephone was coming with me whether I liked it or not, and I was just going to have to make the best of it. Taking a deep breath and plastering a smile on my face, I pushed open the door.

"Hades," she said when she noticed my entrance, smiling widely as she rose to embrace me. "What kept you?"

"Oh, just a few… complications, I suppose," I replied. It was not a lie, and I struggled to suppress the remaining anger that flared as I recalled my disastrous meeting with my brother.

"I see," she said, smoothing my mussed hair, calming what she had recognized as frustration. _If she only knew_. "Well, then. Shall we go?"

"Of course," I said, offering her my arm as I led the way to the throne room.

The chamber for judging souls was only slightly larger than the dining hall. It was well-lit, causing the polished obsidian to shimmer and the back marble to almost glow. At the far end of the extended room stood a dais from which my dark throne rose into the heights of the ceiling. To the right of my throne lay a similar structure, slightly smaller though no less intricately carved. It was to this throne- seat of the Queen of the Underworld- that I led Persephone. Though she said nothing, I saw in her eyes recognition of the significance of her place. She took her seat delicately, and sat with alert, commanding attention.

_She looks absolutely regal_, I thought as I took my own seat. Barely containing my pleasure at this idea, I leaned toward her and began to explain the intricacies of my court. She listened raptly, never interrupting, but nodding or shaking her head in accordance to what I was telling her. I could feel her eyes on me as I ordered in the first shades, and I could envision her mind working diligently to follow my various judgments: Tartarus for a murderous ex-solider and a scheming king's aid, while a group of drowned sailors and an elderly woman earned Elysium.

I listened to the case of a young woman who had defied her father's wish for her to marry and had become a priestess to Apollo, watching Persephone's face from the corner of my eye. When the priestess had finished her case, I turned and placed my hand over Persephone's. "What are your thoughts, my dear?"

She looked slightly surprised, but gave her opinion readily. "She was a faithful servant to her temple; surely this service merits Elysium," she said.

"Perhaps, but she directly defied her father in becoming a priestess," I countered, suspecting she would defend the girl's cause.

"Ah, but her defiance resulted in devotion to the gods."

"To Apollo, you mean."

"Point well taken. But still, surely her choice can be forgiven in light of her dedication."

I well knew that Persephone was referring to the choice to serve Apollo particularly, and not the girl's choice to disobey her father. I suppressed a chuckle, saying, "Very well. It is as you say; the girl will go to the Elysian Fields." Turning to Persephone, I smiled warmly at her. "Tell me, how does it feel to have judged your first soul?"

I watched happily as the shock registered on her face. Her surprise soon turned to pleasure as the fact sunk in. "I suppose I could get used to it," she replied with a small smile.

My chest constricted with the implication of her words and I leaned over slightly to kiss her forehead. "Well, you shall have your chance. The next souls are for your discretion." She beamed, and I vaguely wondered how I could have ever been apprehensive about bringing her with me.

I observed as she attentively listened to the case of a thief and traitor. I was impressed by her strong resolve in the face of the man's pleas as she quietly but firmly sentenced him to Tartarus for his crimes. Half-expecting remorse or distress, I turned to Persephone only to find her calm, if not completely happy.

"It is a shame what messes these mortals can get themselves into," she said quietly. "And for what? Impermanent fame or wealth. It hardly seems worth the effort."

I only nodded, slightly amazed at her wisdom._ She is no naïve child_, I reminded myself. "If you would like to adjourn, Persephone, we can resume this tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm alright," she assured me, shaking her head and breaking off from her pensive mood. "Besides, what's one more, really?"

"I suppose another wouldn't hurt," I replied lightly, not knowing the words would later haunt me. "But then we are going to dinner. It has been quite the day."

"Agreed," she said, and I ordered in the next case.

The shades of two small children entered the hall, still young and innocent enough to be undaunted by the chamber's imposing grandeur. Persephone leaned forward to hear them speak, though their babbling was largely incoherent. When the pair had finished what she assumed was their case, she was about to declare Elysium when her expression changed suddenly.

"Hades, look at these children for a moment," she insisted, beckoning to me. "How thin they are! From what do you suppose these poor dears died?"

"Hungry," one of them mumbled. I felt my heart sink into my stomach at the word.

But Persephone's expression was only perplexed. "Were you lost, little ones? Or," her face became suddenly angry, "were you abandoned?"

"No," the other child stated matter-of-factly.

Relief began to flood through me, until I heard Persephone's next question.

"Who were your parents, then, little ones?" she asked, concern marring her features.

"Farm," the first child replied, staring intently at his bare feet. I stopped breathing.

"Farmers?" Persephone asked. The children nodded their heads. "But that is impossible! Mother would never allow- Oh, Zeus," she said, suddenly going pale.

I muttered a quick sentence of Elysium and had the children ushered from the room as I watched my worst fear play out in front of my eyes. "Mother," Persephone breathed, sinking back into the throne and covering her mouth with her stark white hands. I could see then what she was going to do, and the knowledge was making me sick. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I could feel myself going numb as realization swept over me in waves, threatening to pull me under. Of course, I should have seen this coming; Mother would be distressed by my sudden absence, as any mother would. And now, because she was distraught, her duties as a goddess had become secondary to retrieving me, and the mortals were paying the price. _People are dying, and it is my fault. _

Hades was kneeling at my side, concern and something like panic covering his face. "Persephone," he was saying, "Persephone, please. Please look at me."

I did turn to him, rising from my sunken position to tower over him. "How long have you known?" I demanded, my voice hard and dangerously quiet.

"What?" he asked, rising to his feet beside me.

"How long have you known," I repeated, this time more slowly. I failed to keep my voice form shaking.

"I don't know what you're talking ab-"

"_Don't_ give me that!" I suddenly shouted, stepping down from the dais and turning back around to face him. "You come here and listen to cases every day, and you expect me to believe that you had _no idea_ what my mother is doing? _How long, _Hades?"

He followed me down the dais and came to stand in front of me, though he did not meet my gaze. "About three weeks now, I would say…" he admitted, barely above a whisper.

I fumed. "Three weeks, Hades? Three weeks! Now, tell me, _dear, _why was it that you felt the need to keep the knowledge of these starving people to yourself?"

He placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "Persephone, people die every day, and-"

"NOT because of me, they don't," I interjected angrily, shrugging Hades' hand from my shoulder rather violently. "Innocent people are dying, Hades. Surely you can see that. I have to go back." Whirling on my heel, I turned from him and strode furiously away, but he chased after me.

"Persephone, please," he began, cutting in front of me and seizing my upper arms desperately. "If you'll just listen to me, I'm sure-"

"Don't touch me," I spat, jerking myself from his grasp and trying to ignore his wounded expression. "And I really don't think that we have anything to discuss." Sidestepping around him, I practically sprinted for the door. Hot tears blinded my vision as I ran from the room, convulsing with my silent sobbing.

I stopped down the passageway, leaning against the wall for support. My anguish consumed me as I wept because of my mother's deeds and the action I knew I must take, but mostly because I realized I was not being followed.


	7. The Departure

**A/N:** Ok, so… I realize that there is no excuse for how long I've let this slip. Unfortunately, the combination of barely being home this summer and a very nasty case of writer's block prevented me from moving forward at all. But I'm back now, with what is probably the penultimate chapter, and I can only hope that this little installment will be worth your wait. My sincerest apologies!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

How long I stood there after she ran from the room I couldn't say. The back of my mind was screaming at me to go after her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The anger and hurt on her face had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with me. What pained me the most, however, was the knowledge that I could not say anything to her; she was right.

I thought of how foolish I had been as I trudged forlornly back to my throne. _Of course she found out. She was bound to find out. And now it's ruined. _Sitting down heavily, I gave a bitter laugh. Really, what had I thought? That if I shielded her from her mother's destruction, then she would never find a reason to leave here? For all my promises to take her back to the Earth the moment she wished it, I could not bear the idea of Persephone leaving. I lied to keep her with me and in doing so gave her the perfect reason to want to run. The irony was making me sick.

Sinking forward, head in my hands, I fought off the strong urge to break something. _She hates me now. And why shouldn't she? I certainly hate myself._ Beckoning to a shade, I called for a good wine and proceeded to drain the entire contents of a goblet at once. I quickly poured another, but hesitated to bring it to my lips. As appealing as the idea of oblivion was at the moment, I realized that it would do me no real good. Sighing, I swirled the purplish liquid apathetically. _What am I to do now?_

I gazed unseeingly in front of me as I mulled over Persephone's time in the Underworld. Images of her joy at first seeing the library, of her auburn hair fanning around her as she learned to swim, and of the look in her eyes the first time she kissed me all flashed in my mind. I gave another bitter laugh as it occurred to me that I would likely never see that look again. This thought brought before my mind's eyes the picture of Persephone shaking herself from my grasp and fleeing from me in tears. Slamming my goblet down, I rose abruptly from my throne. I needed air. Badly.

I allowed my feet to guide me from the hall, far too overwhelmed in my despair to notice exactly where I was going. I could end up in the middle of Tartarus and allow the shades there to do what they wished with me for all I cared. Persephone was lost to me- everything else was immaterial.

I trudged along indefinitely, my mind numb to everything but a slow, aching pain. A sudden glimmer in the corner of my vision caused me to suddenly come to myself; I was standing on the bank of the river in Elysium, where I had taught Persephone to swim. The glimmer I had seen was the reflection of the "stars" in the glassy surface of the water. Smiling sadly, I recalled that day and the conversation she and I had had on this very bank. And so I thought I was imagining it when I heard a voice say my name.

"Hades."

I shook myself and was about to return to the palace when the voice- _her_ voice- repeated itself, this time more insistently.

"_Hades."_

I turned slowly around as anxiousness began to build somewhere below my stomach. That feeling exploded into joy, hope, and not a little fear as my dark gaze locked with her green one.

"Persephone."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

For one despairing moment, I had fully intended to run; sobbing on the cold, hard floor of that passageway, I had made up my mind to flee until I reached the light. But I knew the consequences such an action could easily bring. No, I would not be so foolish as to try to escape on my own. I would simply have to swallow my pride and ask Hades to fulfill his promise to return me to the Earth.

Still trembling slightly, I managed to pull myself together enough to rise to my feet. All at once, a terrible thought struck me: _Will he even honor that promise? He has, after all, been lying to me._ Yes, yes- he must. As angry as I was, I couldn't bring myself to believe that the entire time I'd spent in the Underworld had been one massive deception. Besides, it wasn't technically a lie since I never actually asked him whether or not my mother was wreaking havoc on innocent mortals…

_Stop defending him!_

I shook my head; this inner argument was doing me no good. I needed a place to simply breathe and figure out what I was going to do. Almost unthinkingly, I headed toward Elysium and the riverbank. And that is where I had been, quietly contemplating my sad state of affairs. That is, until _he_ showed up.

I noticed him before he saw me, and I took the opportunity to observe him for a moment; he looked as terrible as I felt. I called out to him before I realized what I was doing, but he ignored me. As he turned to go, I called out more urgently. He turned back, and as his gaze met mine, something inside of me snapped. _How am I ever going to bear leaving?_

He spoke my name, almost reverently, and I bit back a sob at the sound. Offering his hand to help me rise, he turned his face away from my searching eyes, but not before I saw the pain written there. He dropped my hand as soon as I was on my feet. "As- as soon as you are ready, Persephone," he said, his back to me, "I will take you back. My chariot will take but a moment to prepare."

My determined reply slightly stunned me. "No."

"Excuse me?" Hades demanded, suddenly spinning about so that his face was merely inches from my own. "Whatdid you just say?"

"I said," I replied, steeling myself against his closeness, "no."

I could see him shaking slightly, though his expression was unreadable. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I should think it would be rather self-explanatory. You said you were taking me to Earth, I said no."

"And why," Hades asked pointedly, "would that be?"

My heart was beating at a rather alarming pace, and I prayed that I could keep the tremor out of my voice. "Because," I began, squeezing my eyes closed, "I cannot leave like this, in anger. I can hardly bear the thought of going by itself, but-"

My eyes shot open as I felt his grip on my arms. "Persephone, do you mean to say… to say that you do _not_ wish to leave?"

I sighed heavily. "I know I must- there is no other way. Mother will not rest until I have returned." I paused, breathing deeply, and my voice dropped to a whisper. "Yet how I wish it were not so."

"You… do not hate me, then?" Hades posed tentatively, his grip on my arms tightening.

"_Hate_ you?" I repeated. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't know when I've ever been so angry in my life, but I could never hate you. Surely you must know that."

The next thing I knew, I was being crushed in his embrace. With a bittersweet smile, I rested my head on his shoulder and relaxed into his arms, knowing all too well that soon I would not be able to do so. My eyes slid closed as I soaked up Hades' scent, trying to fix it in my memory; when I opened them again, I found myself being carried down a corridor.

"Ah, she awakens!" Hades said softly, coming to a stop to open my chamber door. "You dozed off on me, my lady. Quite literally."

"Hmm, so I did," I murmured, protesting slightly as he set me down on my bed. "Where are you going?"

"To bed, I suppose," he replied. "We've both had quite the day." He kissed my forehead and turned to go, but I called after him.

"Stay."

Hades froze in his retreat, slowly turning around to me. "_Stay?"_

"Yes, stay," I affirmed, suppressing a yawn. "Sleep next to me. Someone could come for me tomorrow, and I shall have to return. I want you near me."

"But… Persephone…" Hades protested weakly, "it would be… improper. I do not want to disgrace you."

At this, I could only raise my eyebrows. "Hades, I assure you it would be perfectly innocent. Besides, who are you going to tell?"

I caught a glimpse of his grin as he settled next to me. "I never could argue with your logic."

And we slept.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In that hazy place between sleep and consciousness, I vaguely registered wrapping my arms more tightly around something soft and warm. _Persephone._

Persephone!

Now I was awake. As the events of the previous day flooded my mind, I held her even more closely; Zeus, it was a miracle she was still in the Underworld. I smiled, placing a kiss on her temple.

The smile quickly faded as I thought of her limited time remaining with me. It was only a matter of time before someone was sent after her- especially after my conversation with my brother the day before. I couldn't suppress my uneasiness at the thought, though I knew- had always known- that she would eventually have to return. Sighing, I gently released Persephone and rose from the bed. She frowned slightly in her sleep, and I reassured her by running my hands through her hair before retreating to my own chambers to prepare for breakfast.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

There was something off in the air from the moment I awoke; upon remembering the events of the previous day, a sickening feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. When I recalled, however, the way the day had ended, I rolled over in excitement, expecting to find Hades still asleep beside me. But the bed was cold and empty. Rather deflated, I rose grudgingly to dress.

Hades was waiting for me in the dining hall when I finally managed to trudge my way to breakfast. A small, sad smile was his only greeting as I sat down beside him and reached for a peach. "You were gone when I woke," I stated flatly.

He looked at me apologetically, but said nothing. I fiddled with my hands as he examined an apparently fascinating piece of fruit; we were both trying to avoid what we knew was coming. Finally, he spoke. "Persephone, when I was gone, yesterday morning- you remember- I was having an audience. With Zeus. He- he accused me of kidnapping you. Naturally, I denied this, but in doing so let slip the truth. And now that Zeus is certain of your whereabouts- and that you are free to leave- I feel certain that he will send someone for you at once…"

"And I must go."

"Yes, you must go," he repeated forlornly. "And when you do, I must ask that you remember this place… me… well."

"As though I could forget," I replied, smiling though my vision was beginning to blur. "Hades, you have given me so much that I could not but be grateful, but it-"

I was interrupted by the doors at the end of the room bursting open to reveal a very excited looking Hermes. "Persephone!" he cried. "Thank Zeus!"

_This is it. How am I ever going to make it?_

"Hermes," I said with the calmest voice I could muster, "No doubt you're here to retrieve me. I shall be ready in a few moments."

The messenger god, who had rushed to my side as I stood, looked taken aback. "A few moments? Anything you have here may be sent for later, my Lady. Surely you wish to depart at once-"

"I wish," I interjected, losing patience, "to say goodbye to Hades." Hermes only stared at me, dumbfounded. "_Alone._"

Once my "rescuer" found the presence of mind to hurry from the room, I turned back to Hades. He had not risen from his seat. In fact, if it were not for the way his jaw was set, I wouldn't have known he had heard the conversation at all. "Hades," I said, taking his hand.

He rose slowly, our intertwined hands hanging limply at his side. "Persephone, I don't know what I'm going to do when you are gone. I-" His voice broke off, and suddenly he was kissing me, quite unlike he had ever kissed me before. Only our lips - and our hands- touched, but my entire body burned. Just as I thought I might actually burst into flame, I pulled away.

"Don't," I gasped, trying to catch my breath, "or I don't think I'll ever be able to leave." I smirked up at him as I went to take his other hand in mine. However, I found it occupied; he was still gripping that piece of fruit, a pomegranate. I took the offending thing from him, intending to set it aside, when suddenly an idea stuck me. My heart beat double time as I stared at the object in my hand. "Hades… while I've been here… you have continued to eat the food of your kingdom, have you not?"

"Yes, of course," he replied. "But what does that have to do with- _oh._"

I was holding the pomegranate in front of him now, hardly daring to believe the plan I was forming. "When I return, Mother will stop her destruction, and the mortal world will be set right. This, I am sure you will agree, is something that must be done. But once the situation is fixed," I paused, freeing my hand from his grasp and placing it on his cheek, "you must come for me."

"Persephone," he breathed, his eyes going wide.

"You must _promise me_ that you will come for me," I said, more serious than I had ever been. "You will know when."

"I- I promise." He had pressed his hand over mine and was now reaching around me with the other to pull me to him. With one last kiss, I turned and headed for the doors before my resolve broke, gripping the pomegranate as though it were my life force. I paused at the threshold to conceal the precious fruit and could not help but to look back. _I will not say goodbye. This is not goodbye. _Our eyes met, but neither he nor I said a word- there was no need. With a deep, shaking breath, I pushed open the doors and took Hermes' waiting hand.

The flight back to Olympus was thankfully a swift one. I barely had time to brace myself before Hermes alighted in Zeus' throne room, amid cries of delight. The entire pantheon, it would seem, had been called together for my return. A loud shriek alerted me to my mother's presence, and I turned to find her rushing toward me. I pressed my hand over my heart, where I had hidden the precious pomegranate, as she embraced me tightly.

That, I am afraid, is when I lost it; in my mother's arms, I burst into uncontrollable sobs. She was unaware, as she fawned over her returned child, that I was not crying tears of joy.


End file.
